O Príncipe
Harry Stockwell (filme original) Jerry Whitman (no Disney On Ice) Michael Gough (Disney's Villains' Revenge) James Arnold Tayor Carlos Galhardo (1938) João Alberto Persson (1965) Felipe Grinnan (apenas em Once Upon a Time) |modelo = Lewis Hightower |designer = Albert Hurter Milt Kahl |inspiração= |prêmios= |nome completo = Príncipe Florian |outros nomes = Príncipe Encantado |personalidade= |aparência = |ocupação = Príncipe |alinhamento = |afiliações = |casa = Um castelo de conto de fadas nas nuvens |amigos = Branca de Neve Mestre Zangado Feliz Soneca Dengoso Atchim Dunga |inimigos = Rainha Má |destino = Vive feliz para sempre com Branca de Neve |citação = }} O Príncipe é um interesse amoroso da personagem título no filme de 1937 da Disney, Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Background Desenvolvimento Aparições Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Rainha Má, com ciúmes da beleza de sua enteada Branca de Neve, força-a a trabalhar como criada em seu castelo. Enquanto Branca de Neve trabalha, ela canta Um Dia, atraindo a atenção do Príncipe (G), que está passando. Enquanto ela canta no poço, realizando um dueto com seu eco, ela se assusta como o Príncipe(G) que de repente aparece. Ela corre para dentro de casa, e observa a partir de uma varanda; ele canta Esta Canção que Eu Canto. Os dois estão se apaixonaram e se "amaram" no primeiro olhar. Observando-os de cima está a Rainha, que com raiva fecha as cortinas da janela. Quando a Rainha chega, disfarçada de Bruxa, para envenenar Branca de Neve, ela, sabendo do romance entre a Princesa e o Príncipe, a faz acreditar que a Maçã Envenenada é uma maçã, capaz de realizar seu maior desejo. Branca de Neve deseja viver com o Príncipe e, dando uma mordida, cai no chão, tomada pelo Sono da Morte. Embora os sete anões teham sucesso na perseguição da Bruxa à sua morte, Branca de Neve continua morta; os anões a colocam em um esquife de vidro e a levam para uma clareira na floresta. O Príncipe ouve isso e vem para a clareira. Depois de cantar Esta Canção que eu Canto de novo, ele a beija na boca, revivendo-a. Ele a leva em seus braços e a coloca em seu cavalo; depois de dizer até logo ao anões, os dois passeiam pelo sol até seu castelo; a imagem que é mostrada nas nuvens. O Point do Mickey Como outros personagens da Disney, O Príncipe fez diversas participações, mas para ele nunca falou nada. Ele normalmente pode ser visto em uma mesa com Branca de Neve Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep quando Aqua vem para Dwarf Woodlands ela encontra o príncipe no castelo enquanto ele tenta desesperadamente encontrar Branca de Neve. Quando ela lhe diz que ela foi amaldiçoada pela rainha má e está em um sono profundo, ele pergunta a Aqua onde ele pode encontrá-la e ela diz para ele ir para o chalé dos anões, onde ele vai encontrá-la em um caixão de vidro. Depois disso, ele faz o seu caminho para casa dos anões e quando ele a encontra, ele a beija e ela acorda e, juntos, eles passeiam no seu cavalo. O príncipe e Branca de Neve foram exibidos nos créditos finais nas campinas colhendo flores com os anões Once Upon a Time O príncipe, também conhecido como o príncipe Encantado, (nomes verdadeiros, Príncipe James e Príncipe David) é um personagem importante em Once Upon a Time. Ele fez sua estreia no primeiro episódio da primeira temporada. Ele é interpretado por Joshua Dallas. Parques Disney O Príncipe é um raro personagem que conhece e cumprimenta as pessoas nos Parques da Disney em todo o mundo. Ele pode ser encontrada no Fantasyland com todo o local nevando, na maior parte do tempo. Ele também faz várias aparições em shows. Snow White's Scary Adventures O príncipe pode ser visto como um animatrônico de áudio no passeio sombrio temático. No final do passeio ele pode ser visto montando em seu cavalo na neve branca. Galeria Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Príncipes Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Homens Categoria:Amantes Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Disney Príncipe Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Princesa Kilala Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Maridos Categoria:Personagens alemãs Categoria:Nobreza Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Personagens de Disney's Villains' Revenge Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Cavaleiros Categoria:Personagens de O Reino Mágico da Disney Categoria:Humanos